1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game machine in which a specific number of pieces of objects are extracted at random from among a certain number of pieces of object each having specific information peculiar thereto and, when the information gathered from the extracted object pieces has relevancy to specific information displayed on a screen, scores are given in accordance with the degrees of the relevance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, such a bingo game machine has been proposed as having a rotary cage for shuffling a plurality of balls therein, a ball hopper for receiving the shuffled balls, a ball receptacle for receiving the balls one by one from the ball hopper and allowing the received ball to drop, a detector for temporarily holding the ball and detecting a numeral carried by the ball, and a ball pool into which balls, after the detection of the numerals, are introduced through a conduit and pooled therein. The bingo game machine also has a game display which displays a bingo card having a matrix of predetermined numerals arranged in a random manner. Coincidence of the numerals detected from the balls with the numerals arranged on a vertical, horizontal or diagonal line of the bingo card is regarded as a "win". Different scores are set for different natures or degrees of the "win". A predetermined number of medals are paid to the player in accordance with the score on the "win" gained by the player. This type of bingo game machine is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-71010.
In this known game machine, numerals are arranged in all boxes of the bingo card in a random manner, and the player can "win" only when coincidence is obtained between all the numerals set in the boxes and the numerals of the extracted balls. Thus, the known game machine of the type described has only limited diversity and, hence, is monotonous.